To Each Our Own
by Dragonaught2
Summary: Me and my firend live in the pokemon world and even though we seek different things our path are very similar first story. Criticism allowed Lots of references pm for ideas or views


To Each Our Own

Chapter 1

**Baby Steps pt.1**

( Two trainers are seen staring down the silhouettes of monsters with glowing yellow eyes a dark aura emanating from it body slightly bruised with only two Pokemon set in front of them the dark skinned trainer a Espeon and the pail skinned trainer a Lucario. The field was scorched while the darkened sky roared with lightning with the bodies of three unconscious people behind them.)

"_I knew it would come down to this." _The dark skinned boy shook his head _"Don't think like that." _He turned to look at his friend his gaze still directed at the two giants in front of them _"Not everyday two trainers get to take on legendaries and plus_ he reached into his pocket pulling out a pokedex _we made a promise to save this region." _His friend sighed then grinned now turning his gaze back at the monsters _"Lets kick their assess!" _

3 months earlier-

_Location: Johto, New Bark lab_

Elm was just handed the last starter Pokemon from Crystal through the Pokemon transfer system Cyndaquil (In which Crys had to 'convince' Gold to breed his Typhlosion they had refused because of 'certain' memories of Elms lack of security in his lab Crys now had to treat Gold to a date as the end result) Soon after the Pokemon in general was received he heard the door open "Yo Prof !" The boy greeted him "Got the Cyndaquil yet?" Elm turned to him "Convenient timing just received it." "Awesome!" The young trainer reached for it just for Elm to swipe it behind his back.

The young trainer look confused "What are you doing?" Elm gave him a stern look "Sorry but Gold wanted me to ask you this what are pokemon to you?"

The boy sighed " I honestly cant give you a straight answer because to me pokemon are pokemon." Glancing at the floor the professor shook his head "Then I cant give you this pokemon sorry." disappointment in his voice the boy was about to respond but no words came out he let out a low sigh then left head hung and all.

When he exited he rummaged around in his pocket and looked at his one pokeball a Hoothoot inside "Sorry Hoot I know I promised a friend for you but I screwed up maybe tomorrow." He said rather sadly he released the pokemon and they started walking home.

After several wild encounters and trips to the pokemon center he finally arrived at Violet City but for some odd reason he saw a crowd he tried to ignore it butt…"_Damn my curiosity!"_ he thought walking towards it he saw two people it was a battle.

One short chubby boy trainer had a Mankey while the other was a little girl who had just a Caterpie the boy shook his head "Girl doesn't stand a chance." He muttered as predicted the girl loss but the chubby trainer didn't stop his Mankey it kept attacking even after the bug pokemon had fainted.

"That it!" The bully yelled "No one can take me on? No one?!" He roared the dark skinned boy had enough seeing the girl cry he chucked his pokeball releasing his Hoothoot as the monkey pokemon started to rub its forehead.

"Alright jelly-jugs I'll kick your ass!" the boy looked at him eyes burning with rage "What did you call me!?" Ignoring him for a moment to pick up her injured Caterpie and returning it to her "Thank you." she said tears still pouring down her face "Stop crying and get to the center now your pokemon wont make it at this rate!" He yelled.

Shocked the youngster rushed over to the center still crying(But now for being yelled at) the dark skinned trainer sighed and turned to the savage still fuming "All right lets do this." He sighed "Mankey fury swipes!" The monkey attack swiftly Hoothoot dodged two hits but got three got through "Hoot maneuver!" the owl simply nodded and charged at the monkey the bully grinned knowing that it fell within range for a fighting type move.

"_Perfect."_ The mankey user thought "Mankey use karate chop!" For some odd reason the attack never came though he flinched and wondered why looking closer "MY MANKEY FELL ASLEEP!" He exclaimed the owl owner grinned " maneuver worked like a charm." He muttered _"Hoot uses hypnosis up close then peck the crap out of the enemy." _After five pecks the mankey fainted the monkey user fumbled to his knees the dark skinned user walked up to him "As punishment for doing that to the little girl im taking your Mankey." Before the bully could comment he glared at him that stopped any resistance he could muster.

Unknown to the now proclaimed "Hero" a certain dexholders were watching the fight they glanced at each other and nodded the "Hero" had went to the pokemon center the little girl sat on the bench a downcast expression.

"Hey your Caterpie ok?" asking this in a gentle tone she nodded he tossed a pokeball in her lap she jumped then examined it. "The Mankey from earlier!?" She looked at him shocked "Its yours now." as he went up to the nurse and had his Hoothoot healed before he exited the lass asked "What is your name? Please tell me!"

He sighed "Dante." Speeding up his pace leaving the girl confused on why he dashed out just muttered a thank you Dante now looking at his pokegear "8:30! Damn you jelly-jugs.!" he hissed at himself.

_Goldenrod City time 9:35_

"Im home mom I know im late but let me explain!" To his surprise two other people were with his mom a girl with blue pigtails and a guy with black hair wearing a gold&black cap he held a pokeball in his hand.

"What's going on?" The two strangers approached him the girl stuck out her hand "Hello my name is Cry-Yo! My names Gold of New Bark Town and this here is Super serious gal! The girl elbowed him and then started arguing.

"_Who are these nut jobs?"_ Dante thought glancing over to his mom she shrugged "You both said you had something for my son?" The two stopped and rubbed the back of their necks "Sorry anyway im Crystal and this loudmouth is Gold." He glance at her she paid him no mind "We came here because we saw your battle and how you acted with your Hoothoot. The both of you were in perfect synch."

"This going anywhere?" He asked in a bored tone Gold chuckled at the straightforwardness while his mother scolded him "Hey this is the Cyndaquil you wanted right?" Gold asked revealing the pokeball with it inside Dante eyes lighted up in delight suddenly _"Gold…I know that name Elm said it…Mother-F#$%*&!"_

"Its your fault I didn't get my starter in the first place!" Dante yelled "Relax I just wanna make sure it goes to a good hearted trainer that's all." Gold said calmly "Im still curious though (he rose up from the seat) what are pokemon to you?"

The dark skinned trainer glanced at his Hoothoot he sighed staring directly at him "I-I see them as a huge responsibility but, loyal partners who I can trust to guide me in through anything."

Gold Grinned and tossed the pokeball at him "All yours buddy." Dante stood shocked but then smiled "Finally I got Cyndaquil!" He yelled everyone else smiled "I shall call you Zeke off my favorite show now I can begin my journey."

His moms smiled quickly turned to a frown "Actually(she began) were moving to a different region Unova." He immediately froze up _"_Where what?!" the dark skinned boy yelled his mother shook her head "You heard what I said." She replied "We cant I finally got Cyndaquil and my journey!" he exclaimed "Your journey has been postponed!" his mother retorted the boy felt his inner world crumble as he collapse to his knees despair on his face.

Crystal and Gold bid him farewell and a safe trip then left feeling they no longer belonged in the conversation he weakly rose up and after a saddened sigh "How long?" He asked detached "Three days." his mom replied "Goody." he said sarcastically. 


End file.
